1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains in general to the field of menstrual fluid absorbable apparatus and in particular to the field of an improved tampon construction for internally absorbing menstrual fluid.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Tampons, which are insertable within the vaginal canal of a female, are in extensive use today because of the convenience provided by such insertable devices. The prior art tampons typically comprise a wad of absorbable material, such as cotton or rayon, folded once along the length thereof and approximately three times along the width thereof, and thereafter compressed into a cylindrical shape for subsequent use. A cord or a string is typically attached to the wadded pad of absorbent material to facilitate the removal thereof following its use.
The typical prior art tampon substantially depends upon the naturally absorbent characteristics of the material from which the tampon is made to absorb the menstrual fluid. The folded-over portions of a tampon do not necessarily serve to aid in the absorption of the menstrual fluid because such folded-over portions are thereafter compressed by forming the wad of material into a cylindrical shape. Thus, when a tampon is inserted, the folded-over portions stay closed within the body cavity. Therefore, the only surfaces available for the absorption of the menstrual fluid comprise the cylindrical surface as well as the top surface of the tampon. The cylindrical surface is a very poor absorber of fluids due to its compressed nature and the arrangement of the fibers therein. Thus, as a practical matter, only the top surface is available for absorbing the menstrual fluid.
In preparing the tampon for use, the user must insert the same into the vaginal canal and push it upward so that hopefully the top end of the tampon is directly in line with the os of the cervix which, of course, is the site of the flow of the menstrual fluid. More often than not, the user pushes the tampon up too far in the vaginal canal such that the end thereof passes the os of the cervix and positions itself therebehind and into one of the spaces or fornices behind or to the sides of the cervix. Unfortunately, because the menstrual fluid strikes such a positioned tampon generally in the upper or middle one-third of the cylindrical area, the tampon is not being used in its most effective manner. Prior art tampons are designed such that maximum absorption is obtained when the menstrual fluid strikes the top surface of the cylindrical shape of the tampon. Because the menstrual fluid is not readily absorbed by the cylindrical surface of the tampon, the tampon fails to flower or open up and the effectiveness of the continued absorptive capability of the tampon is either reduced or lost. Thus, the farther away from the apex of the present day tampon that the menstrual fluid strikes the body of the tampon, the less efficiency in absorption can be expected. Moreover, such a condition concomitantly results in strike-through or leakage of the menstrual fluid from the vagina. Needless to say, the latter-mentioned occurrence is unacceptable.
Accordingly, a primary object of the present invention is to provide a tampon which readily absorbs fluids regardless of the position of the tampon within the vaginal canal.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a tampon which is effective in absorbing fluids from the top, surface thereof or equally as well from any portion of the cylindrical surface thereof.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a tampon that when struck by menstrual fluid on its sides, it will then concomitantly cause the top side of the tampon to open up or "flower."
Another object of the present invention is to provide a tampon that when struck by the menstrual fluid on any of its sides or at any level, will then concomitantly cause the top side of the tampon to open up or "flower."
Further, prior art tampons tend to lengthen when being used; but, because of the natural compressive pressure exerted by the walls of the vagina, a cylindrically-shaped tampon remains cylindrical during use and, therefore, do not generally increase in diameter during use. This inability to overcome the pressure exerted by the vagina, which is radial because of the dry shape of the tampon, limits the absorptive ability of such tampons. This is evidenced by the shape of the prior art tampons after use.
Another aspect of the prior art tampons is that the absorption capabilities of the same depend entirely upon the ability of a fully compressed, usually cylindrically shaped, tampon to absorb fluids. The fully compressed shape is necessary for insertion purposes but tends to act against the ability of the tampon to achieve full capability of its absorptive characteristics.
Accordingly, a further object of the present invention is to provide a tampon which can be expanded or decompressed after being inserted and when dry so as to improve its ability to absorb menstrual fluids.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a tampon which can be shaped into a somewhat flattened shape after being inserted and when dry.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a tampon which improves absorption in a transverse direction notwithstanding the compressive pressure exerted by the wall of the vagina.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a tampon which may be physically expanded by the user after the user inserts the tampon into the vaginal canal.
The above-stated objects as well as others objects which although not specifically stated, but are intended to be included within the scope of the present invention, are accomplished by the present invention and will become apparent from the hereinafter set forth Detailed Description of the Invention, Drawings, and the Claims appended herewith.